Cult of Shadows
= Information = The Cult of Shadows is a gaming module for the Fantasy Flight Star Wars Role Playing Game for Force and Destiny, Age of Rebellion, and Edge of the Empire. It was created and written by the GIO President [[User:Kwagar Ocata|'Andrew Palmer']]. = Characters = Player Characters # Anku Hirudo Snake - Givin Guardian/Armorer Total XP: 145 # Apollo Arron Bryce - Human Hired Gun/Demolitionist Total XP: 160 # K9-SO Chad - Droid (Other Model) Ace/Pilot Total XP: 260 # Kadon Zurr Sky - Kel Dor Consular/Sage Total XP: 155 # Krostrom Almrous Harcronium - Verpine Spy/Slicer Total XP: 135 # Zenis Tyler - Arkanian Offshoot Bounty Hunter/Assassin Total XP: 165 # Kerm '''Mag - Mon Calamari Spy/Scout Total XP: 160 # '''Rose Beckett Beckett - Human Colonist/Doctor Total XP: 160 Givin Jedi.png|Anku Hirudo k2so 1.png|K9-SO Kel_Dor_Jedi_2.jpg|Kadon Zurr Galactic Empire # Emperor Sheev Palpatine # Darth Vader Cult of Shadows Imperial Military Alliance to Restore the Republic Insert Hutt Cartel * Jabba Desilijic Tiure * Arok * Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo * Marlo * Orvo Marcus Trading Company * Marcus - Owner = Locations = * Nar Shaddaa * Raxus Prime = The Story = The story so far. Act 1 Session 1 (1/21) "Podrace with a Hidden Agenda" (Session Begin) Dark happenings are occurring on the Black Pearl of Hutt Space, Nar Shaddaa. Murders on the streets are happening more and more often. Rebel Command has tasked the Spy Slicer of the Verpine species Krostrom Almrous and the KY Series Security Droid K9-SO to look into these matters, in the process end up taking a job to provide security for the Pod Race that has been organized. The Jedi Councilor and and former Jedi Knight Kadon Zurr has come to Nar Shaddaa for three visions of these dark happenings. He has decide to investigate these murders with the help of the Givin Anku Hirudo, who too feels these crimes should be punished and investigated. Zenis the Arkanian Offshoot Bounty Hunter has come to Nar Shaddaa for work. He has been tasked by a member of the Hutt Ruling Council to sabotage the organized pod race so the Hutt could be victorious. Apollo Arron has been on Nar Shaddaa for some time. He is now tasked by the Hutt who hired Zenis to provide security for the pod race little did Apollo realize he'd some unknown allies. The Verpine Krostrom Almrous and the KY Series Security Droid K9-SO. The Race is a wonderful event, becoming much of a distraction for these murders. Unknowing to all, a plot is underway. A Silvered Skull Group has appeared in force at the event. Not to cause events but to show they have the numbers. K9-SO '''has discovered that a mysterous group is watching all from afar while Zenis manages to prevent the competitor of his client from winning by shooting and damaging his pod racer. After the race many have decided to relax at a popular cantina after being paid for their work. There the droid causes some trouble with the locals and the party meet two black armored people. One a massive humoniod at 7 Feet tall and another much more slender person at 6 feet. Shortly after a conversation with these black armored people they hear a scream come from out side of the cantina... (session ended) Characters * '''Anku Hirudo Snake - Givin Guardian/Armorer Total XP: 145 * Apollo Arron Bryce - Human Hired Gun/Demolitionist Total XP: 160 * K9-SO Chad - Droid (Other Model) Ace/Pilot Total XP: 260 * Kadon Zurr Sky - Kel Dor Consular/Sage Total XP: 155 * Krostrom Almrous Harcronium - Verpine Spy/Slicer Total XP: 135 * Zenis Tyler - Arkanian Offshoot Bounty Hunter/Assassin Total XP: 165 Enountered * 2 Black Armored Figured * Hutt Crime Lord "Orvo the Hutt" ** His servants * Silver Skulls ** Unknown Number of Hidden Council (Droid witnessed via hacking a silver skull droid) ** Silver Skill Droid ** 100's of Silver Skulls Rewards * EXP - 5 * Credits - Session 2 (2/12) "Murder of a Ruling Hutt" (Session Begin) (Session End) Characters * Anku Hirudo Snake - Givin Guardian/Armorer Total XP: 145 * Apollo Arron Bryce - Human Hired Gun/Demolitionist Total XP: 160 * K9-SO Chad - Droid (Other Model) Ace/Pilot Total XP: 260 * Kadon Zurr Sky - Kel Dor Consular/Sage Total XP: 155 * Krostrom Almrous Harcronium - Verpine Spy/Slicer Total XP: 135 * Zenis Tyler - Arkanian Offshoot Bounty Hunter/Assassin Total XP: 165 * Kerm '''Mag - Mon Calamari Spy/Scout Total XP: 160 * '''Rose Beckett Beckett - Human Colonist/Doctor Total XP: 160 Encountered * Orvo the Hutt ** 2 Gank Guards * Allen Rewards * EXP - 5 Session 3 (2/20) (Session Begin) (Session End) Characters Encountered Rewards Session 4 (Date) (Session Begin) (Session End) Characters Encountered Rewards Session 5 (Date) (Session Begin) (Session End) Characters Encountered Rewards